


Narcissist

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mob AU, Stripper AU, Unhealthy Obsessions, Yuri starts out as 17, a lot going on, if you want to call it that, more tags will be added as needed, more warnings will be added, prostitution AU, this is total self indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: For the first time Yuri felt his thighs wrap around that warm pole, felt the crisp caress of ones being stuffed in his glittery thong.For the first time Otabek felt a boner in his pants and a pull from his alpha instincts to pursue and possess.And for the first time JJ felt the sting of rejection.JJ doesn't handle rejection well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, stripper Yuri is necessary every time all the time.

                                                                  

Otabek is not a people’s person. This is a well known fact about him. The act of socializing isn’t particularly unpleasant for him he just isn’t very good at it.  His stony aura and resting bitch face scares most people away. On top of that his infamous reputation doesn’t exactly make him approachable either. It never really bothered him that only a few people are close to him however, he’s learned to immerse himself in his work and his passions.  

 

Of course the occasional curious omega would try to break through his icy exterior only to find their sultry advances rejected and their fragile pride hurt. Otabek wasn’t into Pretty faces that hid fraudulent personalities and no living being had ever done anything for his libido anyway. Otabek was sure, actually, that he was one hundred percent impotent.

 

He couldn’t say the same about JJ. The man was his “boss” of sorts but also his best friend as unlikely a friendship as it was. Their fathers were also close, crooked businessmen working in organized crime did not often come across an ally that they could trust with their life. They made sure JJ and Otabek grew up together almost like brothers climbing up the Kazakhstan underbelly as they got older grooming them into perfect criminals.

 

For Otabek that meant giving into his violent nature and honing it to be a perfect killer. For JJ that meant drowning himself in the many desires and temptations found in a life of corruption. Or as he puts it “drowning in pussy”. They both were plenty used to the red districts that littered Kazakhstan but his friend’s new infatuation was going on holiday in Russia.       

 

“Russian whores are the best man! You’ll see.” JJ exclaimed interrupting his thoughts. He smirked, wrapping an arm around Otabek’s shoulders as they walked leisurely. The street was lit up with candy colored lights advertising all sorts of adult entertainment. Otabek only raised an eyebrow at the other man’s comment.

 

“I thought we were going to see dancers.” he said looking around. He wasn’t at all interested in their conversation. He was more concerned with JJ’s inability to be cautious when he got around places like these. They were also hot spots for criminals and it’s not like JJ didn’t have enemies. JJ wasn’t incapable of fending for himself but Otabek was his right hand man, that included being his bodyguard.

 

JJ let out an obnoxious laugh. “Dancers? I wouldn’t call them that. Dancers do ballet and shit.” he waved his other hand in a flippant way. “ _These_ omegas are doing a lot more than that.” he winked.

 

Otabek resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nonsensical comment only answering with a grunt. His friend looked displeased with the flat reaction shaking him playfully.

“What kind of reply was that come on! We’re going to fix you and that limp dick of yours tonight.” he patted Otabek’s back roughly prompting him to push the annoying man away. He straightened his clothes ignoring JJ’s antics. He didn’t need to be _fixed._

 

He was grateful when they stopped in front of their destination a relatively big strip club called Cornucopia. It wasn’t the sexiest name for a strip club Otabek thought but he supposed there was a specific reason for the name. They walked into a pristine lobby lit with neon white lights. The carpet was white and plush and surprisingly clean it contrasted with the shiny black marble of the walls. They walked past lofty furniture stopping in front of a set of burly bodyguards.

 

They were let in with no problem unsurprisingly. Otabek and JJ have already made a name for themselves as a duo, with JJ’s cunning and Otabek’s ruthlessness they were quickly gaining both respect and animosity from other families. It turns out being powerful and well known had it’s benefits. JJ gave a cocky smile as he strolled in stuffing his hands in his pockets as he perused the omegas walking past. They looked back at him some with a smile and others with nervous glances probably meant more for Otabek than JJ himself. Lights flashed as a heavy beat pulsed through Otabek’s bones and around the club. He looked up to see the largest stage he’s seen in a strip club yet along with three other small stages. There was a catwalk that led to the main stage lined with multicolored lights.

 

A rather slender brown-skinned man was currently occupying the stage, he sent the crowd a coy flirtatious look as he danced earning whistles and catcalls. They made their way to the very front closest to the entertainment. They sat down on silken leather making themselves comfortable. Otabek was a man that appreciated luxury so he felt right at home in a way. JJ did too lounging like a king next to Otabek.

 

A waitress came up to them immediately asking what they wanted to drink addressing them by name. She was quite beautiful, her red hair bounced when she walked her skimpy outfit showing off all her assets. JJ ordered rum and pestered Otabek until he eventually caved and ordered brandy on the rocks.  It was a good thing he wasn’t a lightweight, he still needed to stay alert even if JJ wasn’t.

 

When their drinks arrived Mila, he learned her name was, asked them if they needed anything else. JJ gave her a charming smile after sipping his drink.

 

“Sure sweetie. Are any dancers gonna be worth seeing tonight? Or better yet, are you on stage tonight?” JJ let his eyes run down her body before tilting his head in curiousity. He had his sleazy ways about him but somehow he managed to charm many women into his bed eventually.  Mila, however, only answered politely.

 

“Well I’m not performing tonight unfortunately but I’m sure our other dancers will be just as good.” she winked. “Besides, we do have a dancer who’s gotten quite popular since his debut!” Mila looked genuinely excited while talking about the other dancer. She sighed touching a manicured hand to her cheek. “He’s just the cutest thing on stage! Blonde hair, slim, you’ll know him when you see him.”

 

Cute? Otabek would never think to use that word for this type of dancing. Mila left after a few more flirtatious remarks from JJ and after a couple more performances (and JJ throwing back a couple more drinks) they got to see what the fuss was about.

 

The stages lights suddenly switched to a hot magenta. Otabek didn’t know if it was his imagination but the crowd seemed to tense with anticipation all at once. The announcer drabbled on pumping the crowd with an introduction before announcing the dancer’s name: Kitten.

 

Otabek wanted to scoff at the ridiculously stereotypical name and he’s sure he heard JJ snort in amusement. He smiled at his companion’s reaction but that smile quickly fell when Kitten appeared. A lithe blonde strutted on stage to a slow beat. His body was practically dripping in jewels, a lavish corset encrusted in pink diamonds hugged his body giving the illusion of an hourglass shape.

 

His long legs were covered in delicate lace held up by a matching garter belt. Impossibly tall heels were strapped to his feet glinting in the pink lights. He walked down the catwalk in fluid movements giving a haughty look when someone whistled or yelled from the crowd. Otabek wasn’t sure why he felt tense he tried to loosen up as his eyes landed on the dancer’s face.

 

His long hair was pulled into a high ponytail showing off his delicate features. The magenta lights made the color of his eyes a mystery but their vividness danced like jewels in the light. His pretty features were accentuated with only a small amount of makeup. He stretched out a long limb covered in silk and grabbed the pole in the middle of the stage. His other hand trailed down his face and neck as he lowered to a crouch spreading his legs. His face was soft, eyelids heavy, lips parted invitingly.

 

The beat sped up thrumming through the crowd as Kitten slid back up the pole. He arched his back wrapping a leg around the pole before swinging in a full circle and letting his head fall back. Money was already being thrown on the stage as if the crowd was just waiting for the chance. Kitten’s expression sharpened as the music sped up again bending and twisting up and down the pole in ways Otabek wasn’t sure was human.

 

The dancer let his hair down as the music went into a frenzy letting the strands fly wildly. He landed in a perfect split on the stage before tucking his legs in he began to unzip his corset his eyes running over the crowd before landing on Otabek. The other man felt his heart speed up against his will but trained his expression to stay stoic. The intense stare left him and he found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

The corset was thrown carelessly showing off a smooth body covered with glitter. He danced low to the ground all graceful limbs and teasing looks. He eventually moved over to JJ and Otabek looking more like a tiger on the prowl than a kitten. He leaned forward letting his blonde locks fall around him like a platinum curtain.

 

His long lashes lowered as he beckoned JJ with a finger pulling him even closer by his tie when JJ leaned forward. The stage was so close to where they sat that JJ barely had to move. The other alpha gave the dancer a smug look but found himself drawn to pouty lips as they hovered over his. Kitten simply smiled pulling away just before JJ could land a kiss. He bit his lip mischievously winking at the alpha as he moved away.

 

JJ, who was usually not interested in men looked both humiliated and entranced all at once. Kitten only gave another fleeting glance to Otabek before turning away letting other men stuff his thong with cash, evading them when they tried to get handsy. The dance was over after one last flourish and the crowd cheered shouting all kinds of things from love confessions to perverted comments. Kitten picked up an impressive amount of money before sashaying off stage.                           

 

“That little shit.” He looked to see that JJ just finished downing his drink a smirk was still plastered on his face though he was clearly pissed. “Did you see that?” JJ gestured to the stage. Otabek shook his head. He was being such a drama queen, it was only a random dancer taunting him for fun.

 

“I thought it was hilarious actually.” Otabek found himself chuckling warmly a rare sight to see. He didn’t know what it was but the dancer had a feistiness about him that was admirable. JJ scoffed clearly not used to being played by an omega. He began looking around spotting Mila before gesturing for her to come over. Otabek thought he was ordering another drink but his expression said otherwise. His friend’s mouth was tilted up in what looked like an easy smile but the tapping of his fingers against his glass and the hard look in his eyes told another story. That look said JJ was set on something and that didn’t always turn out well for whoever was involved.

 

“I’d like to request a private dance.” JJ said setting his glass down. Otabek frowned knowing what the statement entailed, he knew JJ would find some means of getting his way. He was always like that, he also always had a ridiculously huge ego. JJ glanced over to Otabek giving him a wink Otabek only stared back at the cocky man with a blank expression.

 

Mila, however, lit up at the statement. “And what lovely dancer would you like to request?” she chirped. The woman either really loved her job or really didn’t want to get on their bad side.

 

“That little blonde looks like a good choice. What’s his name? Oh yeah, _Kitten._ I want that one _.”_ JJ’s tone was almost acidic when he said the dancer’s name but he slipped back into his charming guise soon after.

 

 Mila nodded her head. “Oh, good choice! I’m glad you enjoyed his performance.” Mila’s eyes shifted to Otabek. “What about you Mr.Altin? Any dancers catch your eye?” she smirked at the stoic man.

 

The only dancer that even remotely caught his attention was Kitten and even if JJ didn’t already request him Otabek wasn’t interested. No matter how beautiful the blonde was. “I’m good. I have to babysit.” he said simply, he could feel JJ glaring at him. Mila almost laughed schooling her face into a smile instead. Still, she looked disappointed and was about to argue but was interrupted.

 

“Good luck getting anything out of that one. He’s practically asexual. Limp as a fucking noodle.” JJ said jabbing a thumb towards him. It seems his friend forgot all about “fixing” him in his pursuit of the omegan dancer. Otabek almost wanted to thank the small blonde.  Mila covered her face almost losing it at the two and their antics.      

 

“I see you two are good friends. Anyways, I’ll go put in that request k?” she walked off soon after still giggling. 30 minutes later JJ was escorted to the section where private dances took place. They walked away from the bright lights into a dimly lit hallway until they got to one of the doors lining the hall. A guard was already standing next to the door.

 

“You’re missing out you know, maybe we could share him. Both of us could get a taste.” JJ said turning to his friend. Otabek wrinkled his nose. So he hadn’t given up completely, on top of that the suggestion was rather tasteless in Otabek’s opinion.

 

“Hey just suggesting, don’t judge.” JJ put his hands up in surrender before walking into the room to wait. Otabek stepped to the guard nodding his head to the side in a dismissive manner. “I’ve got it from here.”

 

The guard looked at him hesitating. Otabek put his hands in the pockets of his dark suit giving the man a dead stare. “I really don’t like repeating myself.” His baritone voice was smooth but the flatness usually present was replaced with a darker tone. He stared the man down fiddling with something in his pocket. The man nervously looked down to Otabek’s hidden hand before finally shuffling away in fear.

 

Otabek smirked stepping beside the door instead. He choose this time to light a cigarette one he’s been needing for hours now. He let the nicotine calm him for a while eventually pulling out his phone to check the time before a voice interrupted him.

 

“You know you’re not supposed to smoke in here right?” the stranger snapped.

 

Otabek looked up to see Kitten standing in front of him. His face was scrunched up in irritation arms crossed tightly as he gave Otabek a death glare. Gone was the soft and flirtatious dancer on stage only to be replace with a completely different person.

 

The omega’s outfit was vastly different too. He wore a tight halter crop top that stopped at his ribs paired with barely there shorts. Both was leopard print and matched the leopard ears perched on his head. He wore black vinyl gloves that went to his elbow and tall black vinyl boots as well. His long hair was still in a ponytail but soft bangs fell over his face. He looks more like he belonged in a bdsm club (especially with that spike collar) but that was none of Otabek’s business.

 

Otabek didn’t realize he was perhaps staring too hard until the smaller man suddenly reached to snatch the cigarette from his mouth dropping it and grinding it in the ground with his stiletto boot. He cocked his hip to the side putting a hand on it. His eyes hardened as if daring Otabek to challenge him. Otabek was too busy fighting shock his mouth still partly open. This omega had serious balls.

 

“You think staring at me was going to scare me away fuckface? I don’t like repeating myself.” Otabek blinked at hearing the same words he used before being thrown back at him. The rough language that fell from the omega’s pretty lips surprised him even more. Otabek could hardly get a word in before the grumpy man disappeared in the room with a huff. His omegan scent drifted behind him as he passed, honey, cinnamon, and brandy. It was intoxicating.

 

Otabek leaned against the wall, that was probably one of the most bizarre interactions he’s had with an omega in his life. The little firebrand seemingly had no fear and was probably braver that some of the men Otabek has fought over the years. He wasn’t sure if the other man knew who he was, or how much he was feared in the underground. Something tells Otabek that the omega wouldn’t care either way.

 

The door turns out to be more thin than it looks unfortunately. Otabek vaguely hears the two speaking and the music playing in the room. Everything seemed to be going well, the tone of their conversation sounded light and flirty. Somehow the dancer was able to go right back in character even giggling every now and again at JJ’s jokes. It was impressive.

 

Eventually he could hear the low murmur of his friend’s voice growling in approval his tone laced with lust. The dancer replied back with a lilting voice like he was teasing. Otabek found himself curious about how the little blond gave lap dances. Surely he was as flexible as he is on stage, he was probably sensual in his movements, hypnotizing. Otabek imagined feeling that slender body against his own soft hair brushing his face as a pert bottom grinds into him--

 

He frowned at the thought feeling himself blush uncharacteristically. He needed to focus, his composure was completely gone tonight thanks to that hostile omega. A few moments later there was a firm voice that came through the door this time belonging to the dancer. JJ chuckled in amusement. Otabek tensed when he heard loud erratic shuffling.

 

“Hands off.” he heard the omega hiss. He felt himself stiffen a foreign part of him felt anger crawl up his spine. A strange tug of protectiveness that can only be his alpha instincts nagged at him. It was never hard for him to control them before, why now? There was more struggling when he heard JJ curse a loud slap following right after.

 

Otabek snapped to attention yanking the door open when he found that it was unlocked. He saw a streak of blonde before the dancer ran right into him. He only had on a leopard thong, money sticking out of it in various places, along with his black boots. His disheveled strands fell out his ponytail to drop to the small of his back. He stumbled back glancing at Otabek with striking green eyes his cheeks red before pushing past the larger man disappearing from sight. Otabek resisted the urge to go after him feeling his anger spike he looked back to glare at his friend but gasped when he saw his condition.

 

He had liquor spilled all over him. His cheek was blotchy and red from the impact thin scratches littered it as well. He was covering his eyes and groaning, momentarily blinded by the burn of alcohol. Otabek calmed his anger some, it’s not like he didn’t care about his friend but the idea of the other alternative bothered him greatly. His brows furrowed as he saw JJ’s expression change. The other man let out a soft laugh despite being in pain.

 

JJ smiled uncovering his eyes, they were red from the alcohol. Still his expression was one of excitement as he let out a laugh. He looked to the ceiling laughing again making Otabek worry for his sanity. That concern was crushed when he saw the predatory look in JJ’s eyes and it was completely swept away when he heard him speak.

  
“Fuck, Otabek, I’m so hard right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this because I wanted to write something and have fun with it lol. And uh I know I played up everybody's character not sure why but it just happened haha
> 
> Also as you can see JJ is interested in Yuri but I didn't tag the ship. I just feel a bit unsure about tagging the ship when it's not shown in a pretty light in the fic that seems like an insulting thing to do (also they most likely won't be endgame) idk


End file.
